omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Mikazuki Augus
Mikazuki Augus, commonly called Mika, is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans. A member of Tekkadan and former member of the third group of Chryse Guard Security, he piloted the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos, ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus, and later ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex in the build-up to the McGillis Fareed Incident. Mika earned the nickname The Devil of Tekkadan, due to the fact he always fought on the frontline like a savage devil. Statistics *'Name': Mikazuki Augus, Mika, The Devil of Tekkadan *'Origin': Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human (Martian), Child Soldier, Mobile Suit Pilot, Tekkadan Commando Unit Leader and Ace *'Blood Type': *'Height': 155 cm (5'1") *'Weight': 52.8 kg (116 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus/ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kengo Kawanishi, Ayaka Suwa (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Personality Mikazuki is a calm and collected individual with a head for the big picture. He has an easygoing personality and is devoted to his comrades, despite appearing emotionless and blunt most of the time. He is an extremely focused individual when he wishes to learn or do something. He is cold-blooded towards his enemies and has no qualms in killing them. His combat prowess and ruthlessness have inspired fear among Tekkadan's enemies. He is deeply loyal to his friend Orga Itsuka and steadfastly follows any order or request without question. On the other hand, due to his background as a child soldier, he has difficulty interacting with people outside of Tekkadan and has a limited understanding of girls and relationships. Because of his aloof personality and difficult childhood, Mikazuki has trouble interacting with others in topics that do not directly involve warfare; even if he is working to be more open about his emotions, and get to know the world better. Also, he seems to favor violence whenever he comes across someone or something he perceives as a threat, regardless if said violence is actually called for. For example, in his fight with Crank Zent, he refused to show sympathy towards his opponent, who clearly showed remorse at having to fight children, because he had killed his comrades. Another instance of his repression was when he attempted to strangle Gaelio Bauduin for almost running over Cookie and Cracker Griffon, even when it was an accident and the twins desperately begged him to stop. This is eventually brought to attention when Kudal Cadel accuses him of enjoying killing people. Mikazuki is subtly, yet visibly disturbed by this. Starting with the death of Biscuit, he has developed a vengeful side. He declares whoever gets in his way is his enemy and he will fight to crush them instead of fighting for survival and will press Orga into allowing him to do so. Mikazuki is very determined to destroy anyone who gets in the way of Tekkadan's, or more so Orga's objectives. After Mikazuki loses all function in the right side of his body after his battle against the Hashmal, Mikazuki believes that his only purpose in life is to continue fighting since it's the only thing he can do now. Thus, he has put his faith into Orga's dream and goals as a greater priority than before. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Orga Itsuka *Barbatos In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martian Category:Mobile Suit Pilot Category:Gundam Pilot Category:Tekkadan Members Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Characters